Another happy family
by Poisonivey1127
Summary: What if Vincent/purple guy was the adopted son of Mike and Jeremy? Contains Jeremy x Mike, and Purple guy x phone guy. Open to ideas. Cover and name belongs to SwagPony135 on deviantart .
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 ,_

 _The beginning of memories_

 ** _Epolouge_**

Vincent darted through the halls . Finding the front door , he tried to swing it open . "Damn it all !" He thought . The handle was stuck , although he **really** didn't want make any noise He started banging and smashing against the door...It wouldn't budge .He knew he couldn't smash it with his knife , no , that wouldn't work . He could use an ax , but after an "incident" they didn't keep a god damn ax in here anymore. He cursed under his breath . He was wasting such precious time , he had to think...fast .

He had an idea ! Risky as it was , he was running out options . Giving one last kick at the door , he sprinted to the backroom . Taking a familiar route , unfamiliar to most , he fled down the stairs after He flinged the cold meatal door open . Stumbling all the to the bottom, he nearly tripped over the last step . Vincent grinned to himself , here it was .

The deactivated spring locked animotronic known as Spring bonnie , But as he called...Spring trap . He looked over his shoulder...perfect , those...brats weren't there yet . "Hello , old friend ." He spoke in a low voice . He walked over , his steps echoing the floor. He sighed remembering coming here many times before , But now it was for a completely different reason .

He hastily finished throwing on the suit . Suddenly five small ghostly figures apperared...the five missing children . The children he _murdered._ They stared at Vincent no longer whispering to him...just standing there... _staring_ at him with thier blank dead eyes . There was a moment...like in dragon Ball z where they just stared at each other . (I'm sorry I had to XD)

Vincent started to chuckle which then grew into hysterical laughter . "Ha , can't hurt me now can you !" He taunted . Suddenly his laughter stopped as he heard a click go off in the suit .

Pain...

He felt so much _pain..._

Several shape blades tore into his purple skin , from his chest down . Vincent started screaming in agony , choking on the blood welling up in his throat . Hunching over he threw up blood . Taking a few steps , he fell to his knees , spitting out more blood . A puddle grew underneath him of the blood coming out of his wounds . His chest hurt as continued to scream .

He felt himself getting weaker and weaker , and his screams becoming less and less as the puddle grew . Too weak to stand up , he stayed on his knees . Trying desperatly to peel the suit off from him . Screaming once more in agony , as more blood dripped through his mouth , staining his face red .

He suddenly remembered something , through a hole in the suit he gripped his pocket knife with a shaky hand , he started hacking and slashing at the metalic suit , until common sense took over his panic as he finally figured out that a switchblade can't cut through metal . The more and he suffered , the more inevitable death seemed to become .

He refused to give up though...something his father had taught him . He wasn't dead yet . He refused to die . He thought pounding his fist against the ground , wincing as blood seeped through . He would live...or die trying...which was what it looked like it was going to be .

He tried once more to take the suit off , he knew it wasn't gonna work . Wait a second...the phone ! If he could get to the phone then he could call someone for help ! Getting to his shaky legs he tried making his way to the staircase . But when he made it there , the children blocked his way . He got the message...the children didn't want him to leave..they wanted him to suffer and die like them...but in a more _slow_ more _painful_ way .

He chuckled a bit staggering to the wall , and trying to support against it . He slid down the wall , making yet another pool of blood beneath him . Vincent's usual cold pale eyes seemed to be giving off warmth . He didn't know exactly whether he was dillusional or not .He just knew one thing...before he died , he wanted to do one thing...apologize...yes he saw it now , he _regretted_ what he did which was a new feeling to him. " Heh...you must really hate me , don't you ?" He croaked . The children looked...shocked

Vincent was hunched over on the wall . He smiled at them , completly breaking down as tears started to stream down his face, mingling with the crusted blood left on his face . His hand reached out pleadingly. "Please listen...I know I don't deserve your mercy...not after what I did...what I did to _you , all_ of you..." His voice was faint...but strong , starting to shake as he said "I _ruined_ your lives..I-I just..."The tears were really falling now as he put his hand to the side of his face .

"I-I re-regret...I regret it all !" He gasped for air , even though he was sure one of his lungs was probably punctured . He was full-out sobbing now , if someone alive had seen him like this then he might have died right then and there , but nobody was so he continued , Paling as the blood continued to seep throught the suit.

"I'm so sorry ,I'm such a _monster_! I-I , I just-" he gasped trying speak his final words , trying to search for his final words but suddenly the youngest child , came up to him , silently silencing him . He was the child inside of golden freddy . Ironic , he thought that the youngest child was inside the oldest animatronic .

He had slightly spiky golden blond hair . His eyes matched Golden Freddy's now that he was dead , having the pitch black darkness surrounding white pupils , however before , he had big Sky blue eyes like his brother . Something that also matched his brother was that they both had small black top hats , and bow ties . He had a yellow sweater with black jeans , except for his Golden colored boots .

Vincent still had tears in his eyes . The small boy sta down next to him , Vincent turned his head , the child looked into his eyes , he half smiled . Hugging him , he whispered causing more tears to flow from the twenty-threeyear old mans eyes ."I forgive you..." Vincent tried to protest ."But I-I..." No , I don't care ! I was right all along , and they didn't believe me !"

"I knew that you weren't as cold hearted as you pretended to be ! Because truly evil because can't cry like you just did , and feel sorry for people like you just did !"He was a loss for words . All he could say was..."Archer..." You remember me !" The other children hesitated before joining in .

First , was a small girl with a short yellow dress and an apron over it , she had yellow boots , yellow gloves , shoulder-length blonde hair , and violet eyes matching the animotronic she had possesed...Chica . "Yeah , I think your pretty great..." "Eva ? Is that really you ?" She sqealed a bit that he remembered her name .

Next came another girl . She had her dark hair held in a ponytail . She had a short sleeved purple top , with a small purple miniskirt, covering he black leggings. She had black sneakers , and burgundy eyes simular to her Animotronic...bonnie . "I can't stay mad at you forever, I suppose ." she giggled . "Hey Rachel ." He smiled ruffling her ghostly hair . Rachel giggled some more .

A boy sighed , turning his head .His arms were crossed . He had short red hair , (Zuko style...from avatar , and no I don't mean that cheap movie with the retarded blue turds .) He had a ripped red t-shirt , ripped black jeans a black waist coat that reached to his knees . Black boots , a black eye-patch over his right eye , a pointed nose , a plastic hook , and golden eyes that matched of course foxy . "I hope ye haven't fergotton **me** lad ?" Vincent chuckled, "Oh mark , how could I forget **you**?" He strided over to them .

Vincent was uncomfortable on many levels a third liqueur stained his face . Sweat . He looked down while the other kids looked at the last one who did not join them . He had dark brown hair , sky blue eyes , a black top hat and bow tie , a brown sweater , black jeans , black boots darker skin than his brother and his friends .

"C'mon Hunter ! Why don't you forgive him already and join us ? " Archer asked his brother . Hunter answered cooly . "How could you expect me to forgive my killer...our killer, he even said it himself...he doesn't _deserve_ our forgiveness ."

Vincent knew he was right . He didn't deserve forgiveness . He gently pushed the children off him and scooted to a corner . He clutched his stomach throwing up more blood...his vision blurred , that was it that was the last bit of blood he had to give before he fainted or worse _died ._ He collapsed, being comforted by an empty darkness .

Was he dead ? Was this hell ?...no , he didn't feel pain but he did feel something...numbness...he felt as though he , or something was holding on to at least a strand of life , if not him then for him . . . Not caring about the very faint voices he could hear , He let his mind wander off...it went back to his memories willing or unwilling that's where he thought back to , as far back as he could remember .

 _He smiled as in front of him the blackness formed his past , they came back to him...memories..._

 **I hoped you liked it so far ^^ , im sorry if it seemed rushed in some areas , this is the fourth time I've had to write this chapter . I'll be updating regularly so , expect the next one soon . I'll see you all in the next chapter bye-bye !**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 ,_

 _Forgotten , only to be found_

Jeremy walked along the sidewalk . He really didn't know where he was going...he just wanted to let his feet carry him somewhere . He felt the soft breeze caress his cheek , and blow his curly brown hair away from his face . Smiling to himself , he gazed at the sky , it was a cloudy day , but he didn't care...he liked it .

He let his mind wander off , somehow he thought of his husband...mike .When they married he took his last name...Now he was Jeremy schmidt...

He remembered how surprised everybody was of him , considering most of his family was straight , so it was a bit akward , they also thought Mike was just some ass hole . Although , Jeremy saw good in everybody ,and Mike wasn't really bad at all once you just got to know him-

Jeremy's thoughts were interrupted as he saw a small child stumbling under the shadow of a tree . Jeremy raised an eye brow , the child was sniffling as he cluched his right arm .

The kid looked like he was only about three , maybe four . He had violet skin , slightly spiky , dark purple hair , and curious , pale colored eyes , that naturally had dark circles under them . The child wore a purple sweater , and sky blue jeans . Jeremy walked over to the child , and knelt down beside him .

Vincent heared a voice and spun around , he saw a friendly looking person kneeing down beside him , and smile down at him with his bright green eyes . His voice softly spoke to him . "H-Hi . What's a little kid like you doing all by yourself ?" He rubbed his eyes , but stayed silent , As tears continued to fall .

The man whispered , "It's okay if you , uh don't want to answer ." Vincent felt safe with this guy so he answered what he did know . "They went away ." He croaked . Jeremy replied with a simple "Oh..."

Jeremy's eyes widened , as he saw some blood leak though the arm of the child's sweater .

Careful not to hurt the small child , he gently touched his right arm . Vincent winced a little bit . Seeing this , Jeremy nervously spoke , "I-I'm S-So sorry , I-I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just trying to-" Vincent shook his head . "How did this happened ?" He asked . Vincent started to whimper, "I'm sorry! Please don't cry ."After a few moments Vincent was calm again and nodded his head , smiling up at him . Jeremy liked the kid , he wasn't like some of the...other kids at the pizzeria . He was sweet .

Jeremy was pretty sure he knew what happened too , the kids parents left him , probably getting a bit...agreessive in the process . "Hey , I can um , help your arm and stuff if you come with me to my house ." Vincent hesitated a bit , before replying , "Ok !"

His left hand grabbed Jeremy's . Jeremy strolled along the sidewalk , with the child following not far behind .

"My names Vincent , wha's yours ?" He asked . Not quite pronouncing the "t" sound . "Vincent's a cute name...it...it fits you...my name is Jeremy by the way ." After a few seconds Vincent said . "I'm three , how...old...are you ?" He chirped . Jeremy chuckled , "Geez Vincent , you're pretty curious aren't you ?"He fake sighed ."Well , I guess if you must know...I'm 19..."Cool.." Vincent replied .Jeremy noticed something , Vincent had stopped crying .

When Jeremy stopped at thier building , they climbed up the metal stairs , reaching thier apartment , it had started to have a slight downpour.

Jeremy frowned . He...hadn't...thought...of...how exactly he was going to explain this to Mike..."Vincent ."Yeah ? "Stay behind me for now , and stay quiet...okay ?" Vincent nodded and slunk behind Jeremy , hiding behind his leg . Jeremy sighed , using his key , he unlocked the door . "Hi Mike ." Mike was outstretched on the couch , he had the remote in his hand . Yawning he replied ." Hey , Jeremy..." He turned to him , seeing how Nervous and clammy Jeremy looked . "What ? Did ya' not enjoy your walk or somethin' ?" Jeremy bit his bottom lip , "I never said that...I just...well y-you see...I uh I..."

Vincent peeked his head out from behind Jeremy's leg...

This is the moment when the coffee Mike was drinking spewed out of his mouth . Vincent slunk back behind Jeremy's leg . Mike started coughing like crazy . "What the-" *coughs*"Jeremy did ya'-" *coughs more*"Go out and steal a kid or somethin' ?" He started coughing some more . Jeremy said defensivly "N-No ! I found him , and-and it's a long story , I'll tell you later ."

Jeremy picked Vincent up and plopped him gently on a chair , Pulling his sleeve up on his right arm .

Mike eyed Vincent and Jeremy...and Vincent's arm , for a second , but then turned his head back to the TV . He knew Jeremy would tell him later , so at the moment , he really didn't care .

Jeremy , truthfully...had absolutely no idea what he was doing , so all he did was bandage Vincent's arm...and done .

"Vincent , we'll be right back ." Jeremy said . He walked over to Mike . Mike got up , and silently followed him . Jeremy told him everything . "And I think-" Mike shrugged . "Jeremy ya' do know that you really shouldn't assume things like that . We could get in serious trouble if..." he trailed off , seeing that Vincent found the knife drawer...

Jeremy followed his gaze . "VINCENT ! OH MY GOD GET OUT OF THERE !" Mike broke into hysterical laughter as Jeremy ran over and picked up the small child .

 **A few hours later...**

after a long talk with the police , Jeremy and Mike found out that Vincent's parents , had indeed left him , and later had been found dead . As for the cut...well...only Vincent knew...so , thankfully , not being charged ! They (Jeremy) , adopted Vincent...which this whole time was playing with a toaster...on the couch...and he fell asleep...great .

Jeremy and Mike were in their bedroom . Jeremy whispered in his husband's ear . "Mike...we have a son now~"

Mike sighed . He would put up with this... _just_ for Jeremy , who knows maybe he himself would like this...yeah , he could teach his son his ways of life and hope that he turns out fine .

 **Welp , yeah...Thanks for reading , talk to you guys later , if you have any suggestions or ideas pm me , leave a review if you liked the chapter , bye-bye !**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3,_

 _Fired from the old, hired from the new_

"Mike...get up! Ugh c'mon !" Jeremy pestered Mike .

Mike only grunted, lifting the sheet over his head. It was what? Like 5 am? Jeremy huffed, trying to rip at the covers, but even in his sleepy state, Jeremy's strength was no match for Mike's. "Y'know Mike, you have to go to work." Jeremy sighed. Mike mumbled. "McDonald's can wai-"You work at Burger king. "Whatever , being five minutes late won't get me fired." Jeremy fell on top of him. "It might~"

Mike stayed silent for a moment, but finally pulled the sheet off him. He grabbed Jeremy's wrist , pulling him down back on top of him, then shover hI'm underneath him."M-Mike, we don't have time for this..." Mike rolled his eyes , "You're no fun." He yawned. His sky blue eyes locked onto Jeremy's bright emerald ones for a second before getting dressed.

Jeremy was about to speak but Mike interrupted him. "Can't ya' nag the kid instead of me?" Jeremy narrowed his eyes , crossing his arms across his chest . "I don't _nag_ people." Mike chuckled , "Sure ya' do..." Jeremy tried to haughtily leave the room, but it just wasn't in his let a small smile form on his face. "Heh... _nerd._ "

Jeremy slowly walked out of the bedroom, there he saw sprawled on the couch, still clutching thier...his toaster, was their adopted son, Vincent.

Vincent had kicked the sheets nearly off of him. Jeremy saw by his steady breathing, that he indeed, was asleep. Jeremy crept silently, not wanting to wake up his sleeping son. He went to thier coffee maker, making two cups of coffee. Jeremy put sugar and milk in one cup, and left the other completly plain, knowing that's how Mike liked it. Jeremy wrinkled his nose, he hated plain coffee, it was just so _bitter..._

He carried the coffee to thier bedroom. He opened the door , to see Mike curled up in the bed. "M-Mike!"Hmm? Oh, hey Jere, heh sorry."Jeremy rolled his eyes and couldn't help giggling, "Sure, you are Mike, anyways I made us coffee." Mike opened one of his eyes. "Oh hey, thanks." Mike got up, stretching. "Anyways Jere, gotta go, see ya'. Mike said leaning down, bringing Jeremy's forehead to his lips, kissing him. He took his coffee, he stalked over to the couch, and ruffled his sons hair. "Bye kiddo."

Vincent stirred, waking up. Jeremy huffed, "Come on Mike, y-you just had to wake to wake him up!" Mike just shrugged. The child croaked , "Where are you going? "Work." Mike sighed , walking over to the door, taking a gulp of coffee. Vincent staggered up to him, Hugging his leg.

"Stop bein' so clingy kiddo, geez. " Mike said, trying to pry the child from his leg. Vincent dug into his pocket, pulling out Mike's wallet. "Vincent, leave my money alone."No!" Vincent squeaked. Mike grunted as Vincent threw his wallet on the ground. Jeremy Walked over to Mike, picking up and handing him his wallet.

He helped Mike pry Vincent off his leg, then picked up his small son. Mike couldn't help but smile, at Jeremy carrying him like a little puppy.

Jeremy saw his small smile and blushed slightly. "B-Bye..Mike" He stuttered. Mike rolled his eyes."Bye...again." Vincent waved to him, "Bye-Bye!" Mike slightly waved, closing the door behind him. He practicly jumped down the steps to get to his car. Jeremy glanced at the clock, he didn't need to get to work until 10:00.

He booped Vincent's nose. "Do you wanna watch some tv now Vinny?" Vincent nodded his head, signaling his reply, as they plopped down on the couch. Jeremy turned on the tv, and found some cartoon. He looked down to see the child had fallen asleep. Jeremy had noticed that his hair was slightly long, he reached over to the coffee table and grabbed a red hair-tie and proceeded to pull Vincent's hair in a small ponytail. After a few minutes he, himself unknowingly fell into a doze.

Mike pulled up at Burger King. He looked down to his watch..."Shit!" It was 5:21, which meant he was twenty-one minutes late for work. He stepped out onto the pitch black parking lot. He sprinted up to the burger place, swinging open the door, only to be faced with his bosses...ugly face. He looked like he ate way too many burgers, He had slightly long greasy black hair and his moostache wasn't even that glorious.

His dark, beady eyes stared into Mikes. " ...to my office now." Mike obediently followed. He swung open the door signaling for mike to come in. He slowly walked into the stuffed room, sitting himself on a chair opposite to his boss...His boss sat down behind his desk, and carefully slipped Mike a pink piece of paper...a pink slip.

Mike stared at it. "Sir,...what the hell is this for?" His boss bluntly replied, "It's for you, , you're fired...why? Why because it has come to my attention that you have been late several times this week, and you got into multiple fights with you're co-workers, one which you took his _tooth_ you knocked out, and put in one of the meals of our customers. That Mr. Schmidt is why i'm firing you-"

Mike smirked, cutting him off. "No it's not, because I quit, fuck you Mr. _Princess!_ See ya' later I'm leaving! " Mike laughed, flipping him off, but really on the inside he was furious...for multiple reasons, and took his ex-bosses cup, and smashed it over his head.

His co-workers jaws dropped, as Mike walked out and slammed the door behind him and saw thier boss screaming in pain and clutching his head.

Mike stepped into his car thinking for a second, "Dammit...how the hell am I going ta' tell this to Jeremy." He sighed, flipping his phone open, dialing Jeremy's number.

Jeremy abruptly opened his eyes, hearing his phone ring. Mike sighed,"Heeeey Jere."Jeremy raised his eyebrow, "M-Mike? Wha'? W-Why are you calling me? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"Mike gulped."I kinda got fired."What Mike ! You must be kidding! We really need that money! We...we..." Mike cut him off, "I know Jere I...I'm going out to look for another job okay?"

Jeremy rubbed his temples. "Okay...hey! The pizzeria really needs a new Nightgaurd! I'm sure they'll accept just about anybody right now!"

Mike normally would've said, "Hell no, are you crazy! Not only is it a _kids_ pizzeria, but have you heard of the stupid rumors they say about the nightshift in that place! No!" But he didn't because he-they really needed the money, so instead he replied, "I'll go ask about it..."

 ***Moostache song* XD ! Anyways i'll be able to upload more often considering spring break is starting, sooooo yeah, open to ideas, leave a review of what you thought of this, and as always i'll see you in the next chapter, bye-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally! Ugh, I had almost no ideas for this chapter :/ Oh well, Let's see how this turns out!**

 _Chapter four,_

 _Problem after problem_

Mike strolled through the parking lot back to his car. He was surprised he even got the job. Heh, guess would accept just about anybody at this point. He could still hear his new bosses words ring throughout his head. "Great! ya' start tommorow night! Remember, your shift starts at twelve n' ends at six. Trust me...ya dont want to be late." He shivered at how serious those last words were.

Mike slowed his pace to a stop, and took his keys out of his pocket.

When he got there although, he saw something he didn't expect. There was some dude going through his car! Mike's eye twithched. "What the hell do you think your doing!" He yelled. He man's eyes widened as he turned around. His arms were full...of Mike's belongings... Mike screamed. "Put...my...stuff...back!" He was nearing his dangerous line that nobody wanted to cross.

The man was huge! Probably averaging a monstrous height of about 6'8. Nearly a foot taller than him. Still, that didn't intimidate Mike. The guy just laughed, pushing Mike's anger closer to the edge."Ya! And what are _you_ gonna do about it?!"Mike smirked."This." He calmly walked over to the man and sucker-punched him in the face.

The man howled in pain, clutching his nose. Warm blood seeped through his fingers. The man saw this and dropped Mike's stuff. "Oh you wanna fight huh?!" Mike sighed, going over to his stuff, but the man blocked him. Mike spoke. "Give me my stuff and no-one gets hurt. Ka-peesh?" The man motioned his hand, summoning his comrades of simular height.

"Shit!" Mike thought, but still kept his cool, and stared at them fiercly, trying to give the impression that he wasn't scared of them. The man then replied by kneeing Mike in the chin. The force and surprise of the kick pushed Mike to the ground. Sticky blood ran down his chin, as he moaned. One of the goons stepped forward and took a rock, smashing it against Mikes stomach. He screamed in pain at the rock grinding against his stomach.

He gritted his teeth, He swiftly pulled his legs back, and kicked the guy in his stomach. Mike tried then, to dart back to his car, having realized the terrible mistake he had made.

However, Another one of the men grabbed the back of Mike's shirt, spun him around, and threw him to the other side of the brick wall. Mike felt searing pain in his head as everything started to get blurry, only feeling the man's fist slam into his multiple times before everything went black.

* * *

Mike painfully snapped back into reality when he heard something snap. He screamed at the pain that now came to his wrist. He looked down to see it curl unaturally back. He gritted his teeth, trying hard not to shed the tears that he felt were about to come, and not to scream out anymore either.

He looked up to see the men snickering at him. The One had been smoking a ciggerate, dropped the butt on his chest and smashed it with his boot.

The boss smirked. "Come on, I think he's learned his lesson now. Let's get outta here." Laughing, he added. "Oh, and i'll be taking this." He picked Mike's stuff off the ground, as they stalked away. When Mike was sure they were gone, he flipped them off with his good hand. He muttered curses of pain under his breath.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket."Good." He thought. "Those son of a bitches didn't take my phone at least."He snorted, and pulled the phone out of his pocket, yelping as he acidentally hit his wrist pulling it out.

He saw who it was. "Hey Jere what's up?" He asked as casually as he could. "M-Mike..I h-have some bad news." Mike groaned. "That's fucking perfect!" M-Mike are you okay?" Jeremy asked, worried. Mike wasn't usually _this_ bad tempered.

Mike sighed. "No Jeremy, to be honest, I'm not. I got the job at least but got into this fight with these...guys coming out of the pizzeria. They beat me up pretty bad, and took a bunch of my stuff."

Jeremy gasped. "Mike that's _horrible_! Are you are you sure your okay? H-How bad are you hurt?!"

Mike muttered. "I-it's really only my wrist..." blushing about Jeremy freaking out so much over him. Jeremy asked, trying to calm down a bit. "W-What's wrong with your wrist?" Mike just winced as he touched it. "It's like sprained or something." Jeremy shrieked. "Why didn't you call the cops Mike!" I-uh didn't have time." Well do it then!" Fine, fine." Mike was about to hang up when he remembered something.

"Hey Jeremy, what uh _is_ the bad news?" Jeremy facepalmed himself, almost forgetting for a half- a second. "V-Vincent's sick..."

Mike was puzzled. "He seemed fine when I left." Jeremy hysterically shrieked. "That's what I don't get about it!" Mike just shrugged. "Look jeremy, your probably just overreacting. I bet it's just the flu or a cold or somethin'-" Jeremy shook. "I-I'm not overreacting! Look, I'm gonna stay home from work today and-"No your not. Look, just stay there until I get my wrist fixed, and I can stay there. I don't start work 'til tommorow, and not until midnight anyways."

Jeremy sighed. "I almost forgot that you got the job. I-I'm glad. Thanks Mike. Just please, go to the doctor first." Mike chuckled. "I will Jere. Don't worry, love ya' bye." Jeremy blushed. S-See you soon. I love you too! Bye."

Although before Mike called, he needed to succumb to the need to curse to himself for a little bit first.

 **A few hours later...**

Jeremy walked over to the couch. He was really worried about Vincent. He would'nt even respond to him, had barely moved from that spot, and his face had been twisted up in pain for a while now. He had a shiver run down his spine. Moving over to Vincent he cooed. "Hey Vinny. A-Are you alright?" He light scooted over to him and took his tempeture. It was 105 degrees. Jeremy bit his bottom lip. He gulped "V-Vinny?"

Vincent moaned. Cracking open his left eye. He murmered. "J-Jeremom?" Jeremy literally cried at hearing his little voice. He was so happy that he didn't care that his son has basicly called him a girl.

He was speechless. He was a mess. He was-

Mike popped his head in as he cracked open the door."You missed me or what?" Jeremy rushed over to Mike. There was a brace over Mike's wrist. "Those idiots got arrested so I got ma stuff back. Wish I could've shown them not to mess with me though!" Jememy smiled. This was definitly the Mike he knew. The Mike he _loved._

Mike raised an eyebrow. "How's the-" Jeremy buried his face in Mike's chest. Sobbing tears of joy. Mike wrapped his arm around him, still a little puzzled. Jeremy was just so happy. Mike was alright. He knew Vincent was going to be okay. He knew everything was going to be just fine.

 **Jeremom is best mom! XD Well I'm working on editing more, just To make my stories top-notch~** **Anyways I really loved making this chapter. In my opinion it really fit into the hurt/comfort catagory that my story is supposed to be. Be expecting more soon. Leave a review of your thoughts on this. And as always I will see you in the next chapter! Bye-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would've had this chapter out sooner but I got locked out of my house yesterday for nearly two hours. It was like 90 degrees too:( Anyways, enjoy!**

 _Chapter 5,_

 _Father and son bonding time?_

Jeremy was long gone, in fact he should probably be at work by now.

Mike was seated on the couch, his legs crossed, and were elevated by the coffee table...Vincent was curled up in a ball on the other side of the couch. Mike turned his head towards him. He honestly didn't know whether Vincent was sleeping or awake. He just grunted, turning his head back to the screen. He was watching pokemon as he tried to ignore the pain in his chest, and his ribs.

When Mike had gotten to the doctors he found out that he had bruises and scratches mainly all over his chest. He shivered. Mike had always felt uncomfortable whenever the doctor gave you a "Check up".He only liked Jeremy to do that to him.

Good thing that Vincent was pretty much ok though. Jeremy took it upon himself to figure out exactly what he had. Turns out Vincent only had a bad case of the stomach flu. Heh, Guess that explained all the times he threw up.

Mike looked over to him once again. His pride would never allow him to say it but, he truly loved his family. Mikes eyes widened. Wait! What did he just think? Even though he was feeling like he got hit by a bus, he had time to figure it out.

Mike was happier than he been in a long time, and let the words ring and echo throughout his head. He loved them, he actually truly loved them...

He didn't even know he could feel that anymore. He thought he had lost it, that feeling, that it had slipped through and out his fingers long ago...Back in 1987. That's when he swore it. He swore he would never trust, he would never love anything or anyone again. Mike was snapped out of his thoughts when Vincent croaked. "Dad?" Mike let a small smile plaster itself on his face. "Yeah kiddo? What do you need?" Man, was he feeling freakin sentimental right now, he wished it would just stop.

There was just a silence that drifted through the air. Mike chuckled a bit, stopping abruptly because it hurt to laugh. "You feeling shiiiiiiii-crappy right now too?" Mike asked, actually bothering to catch himself this time.

Vincent attempted nodding, failing because his head felt like it was about to split open, and his stomach threatinging to throw up everything left, which was probably just acid. Mike attempted to comfort his son. "Hey, uh..." He started, not knowing exactly what to say and sighed."Damn it! Why do I have suck at sentimental stuff."

He sighed. He knew if Jeremy was here now he would be laughing at him. Jeremy laughed at almost everything he did usually, but he meant no harm and was juse being playful. Around everyone else though he was just...shy.

An idea Popped into Mikes head! "Hey Vinny, Wanna hear a pun?" Before awaiting an answer, he continued. "Because I can make some pretty... _sick_ jokes!" Mike laughed, Preparing to make another one. Vincent knew what this meant as he buried his head into the shiny toaster he was cuddling, dreading what was about to come.

* * *

Jeremy twiddled his thumbs. He was seated at a table in the pizzeria biting his bottom lip as he got up, his name being called. "Heeeeeeeeeeeey Jeremy!" Chris boomed, dropping his mop to run to him. "Uh...um hi Chris." Jeremy replied politly. Chris grinned, ready to tease Jeremy.

"Sooo, how are things going with your boyfriend." He cooed, lacing his fingers staring up in the air, trying to playfully mock him. A blush spread across Jeremy's face. "Uh-" Chris shut his mouth. "Hey, I heard what happened earlier." Jeremy's eyes widened "What? H-How did you-" Chris snorted. "News travels pretty fast around here, you'll be surprised."

Jeremy raised his eyebrows, taken aback as Chris's smirk suddenly dropped from his face. Chris lowered his voice, talking fast. "Look Jeremy I like a friendly chat as much as the next person, but that's not what I needed to talk to you about."

Fear started to rise inside of him, as he stiffened."Wh-What are you talking abou-" he started as Chris cut him off. Motioning Jeremy to follow him to the janiters closet. He was a little hesitent, but causiously followed Chris.

Chris closed the door behind him. Whispering careful instructions in Jeremy's ear.

* * *

Vincent felt horrible, as he threw up once more. His pale eyes were glazed, and tried to not focus on it and to watch whatever his dad had been watching. Sadly all it led to was the repeating in his head.

He was hot,

although he really felt cold on the inside.

His stomach hurt.

He was extremly nauseous.

He had a really bad headahe.

He was dizzy.

He was tired, but couldn't find sleep.

He wanted toast.

He wanted comfort.

These complaints kept swimming through his head, but his head only, he would not voice them. His bottom lip quivered as he looked longingly at his daddy. Mike had fallen asleep, and was slouched against the couch. Vincent carefully placed his toaster on the coffee table. He collapsed onto Mike's lap, laying there as he was comfortable, and finally drifted off to sleep.

Mike stiffened, and cracked open one eyelid waeily. He saw Vincent lay there. He was about to kick him off, but didnt. He thought."Can't he just...cuddle with his toaster Damn it." Although Mike only grunted, and decided that he'd let him stay there just until his shift at his new job. He leaned back once again and fell asleep.

Vincent unconsciously smiled.

* * *

Jeremy too had smiled as he flinged open the door, and quietly closed it behind. He saw Vincent laying happily on Mike's lap. Mikes beanie was almost pushed halfway off his head, as he lay down, quietly snoring. Jeremy took out his camera, and shyly hesitated for a second before snapping a quick shot of the adorable scene in front of him.

He yawned, not wanting to be left out, and took off his hat and kicked off his shoes as he made his way over to the couch. He leaned his head back, blushing as he rested it on his husband's stomach. He too fell asleep, not long after.

There they were... _Another happy family..._

 **Seemed a little rushed I know. I was hurrying to get this chapter out because next chapter might be a little late, I'll be away for a few days and won't have barely any time to work on it. Anyways leave a review of your thoughts on this chapter. Bye-Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry! This chapter took more long than I hoped to get done, I had gotten grounded for a whiIe and i'm sorry anyways I sincerely hope you like this chapter.**

 _Chapter 6,_

 _Flashbacks in a flashback; First day jitters_

Mike groaned, rubbing his head as he was about to sit up, then he realized that there were two people lying on top of him. He managed to free his arm and he checked his watch. It read 11:00 pm.

"Great." He thought, lething a little audible moan escape his lips. Mike needed to be at work before an hour, as he was told to get there a bit early. "Why the hell a _children's_ _pizzeria?"_ He thought. Mike hated kids...well he guess he would have to say for the most part anyways.

He stealthily slid past Jeremy and Vincent. His skye blue eyes glanced around as he yawned. He made himself some coffee for when he was at his stupid job. The damned place just gave him this extremely unsettling feeling and he knew why. He had a...bad experience to say the least at that place with those stupid robots. He still had scars from 87'.

Mike pulled on his uniform and went through his apartment, walking out the door. "Bye Jere-bear." He thought.

Mike started the engine. Sweat gathered upon his face as he drove as slowly as possible to the god for-saken place. The sweat started to drip from his forehead.

He vowed _never_ to go back to this place...and here he was...it had become his job. Mike blinked as he finally came to a stop. He was shaking. Chills running up and down his spine. He had arrived. Damn it.

Mike pulled out the key from his pocket and shakily slid it into the key-hole. "Click" He nervously laughed as the door creaked open. Mike stepped into the door and ran past the stage. "Fuck this!" He muttered, swearing to himself.

Mike spun in the swivel chair as he reached the office. He took in his surroundings. "This place is a fucking dump." He noted to himself. A voice came on the phone. It was a recorded message. "Yo! What's up dawg! I just-" "Shut up!" Mike yelled as he muted the annoying voice.

He took a swig of his coffee. Mike slowly reached over and picked up the tablet. He flipped through the cameras his eyes growing wide...something...wasn't right. "HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Mike yelled as he saw the cameras flicker, and Bonnie creepily leaving the stage.

Mike watched in absolute horror as the purple animotronic bunny made his way from room to room, staring up at Mike as he did so. Finally he had made his way to west corner. Mike pushed the light button, needing it to only flash before he slammed on the door button. "Nah bitch!" He screamed, flipping the bunny off though the window.

As the rabbit left Mike hesitently lifted the door. "What the hell is in this fucking coffee..." He muttered.

He kept his eyes glued to the screen. After a few hours he started to get the hang of this. He smirked.

It didn't even take him too long before he developed a routine. Check the cams. Check the doors, and slam it down if Anyone was there. "This is easy." He thought, putting his feet atop the desk. "Those furry fuckers will never have a chance against me!"

He sighed, flipping through each camera as he was getting bored. Mike found pirates cove. He hadn't even bothered to check that camera closely. Now he gave a long glance, staring at the camera he looked at it in any way possible. Mike froze...

Foxy peeked his head out from pirates cove. Mike stared at the rusted captain. Proud...captain...foxy...heh...

He was petrified. He stared though the camera at those eyes. Those glowing golden eyes...those eyes...that he had trusted...

Trusted...

Trusted such a long time ago...

When he was just an innocent five year old...

He had gotten bullied for it...

He had gotten taunted for it...

It had led him up to what he is now...

It had molded him..

It had changed him...

 **16 years ago**

 _"Okay Mikey sweetie mommy will be right back." Mike's mother smiled. "Be careful okay?" She said. Mike chirped. "Of course I will! I'm going to be with captain Foxy!"_

 _She smiled and walked away. Mike sprinted over to pirates cove, waiting patiently for the show to start. In the meantime though, he happily watched Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy perform on stage._

 _Mike turned, and ran over to Foxy as the curtains started to open. He curiously gazed up at the crimson red-furred animotronic fox, wondering what great story he was going to tell today. "Yarr me maties!" Foxy's voice boomed._

 _"Yarr captain foxy!" The kids called back, Mike's voice loudest of all. Mike was facinated by the story the whole way through, gasping at how brave ol' Captain Foxy was. "When I grow up I'm going to be just like captain Foxy!" He thought excitedly._

 _When the kids started to clear out at the end of the show Mike stayed behind. "Captain Foxy?" He asked. "What is it Mikey?" Foxy asked him._

 _"I..I just wanted to let you know that your my favorite! No... my hero!" Mike chirped. The foxes heart was touched. "Really lad?" He teased. Foxy whispered to him, still keeping his distance from the boy._

 _"Well ye be me favorite part of me shows lad." Mike's eyes lit up. "Really me?!" he asked. "Of course lad. Ye be me most loyal and brave crew member."_

 _Mike rushed forward, Hugging the animotronic fox..._

 _Foxy bent down to hug him back but froze. Suddenly Foxy's head gave a jerky twitch. His jaw snapped open as he bent down._

 _"Captain Foxy?" Mike asked. An employee stared in horror as he screamed. "Kid what are you doing?! Get off the stage now!"_

 _Mike sobbed. "C-Captain Foxy?"_

 _Everybody's heads turned as Foxy's jaw clamped over Mike's head. Mike ear-splitting screech could be heard throughout the whole pizzeria. He voice bubbled as blood ran down his face, the red substance Stained him...forever stained him._

 _His skull was absolutly crushed. Mike Fell to the floor. The shocked silence in the room turned into horrified screams. Ambulances were called. Foxy would soon be shut down. Mikes mother would soon rush out and see her son lay on the ground, seemingly motionless._

 _"Mikey!" She sobbed hysterically, rushing to her son. The stage too was covered in blood, Also coated with some of the contents from Mike's head. Mike whispered before passing out. "C-Captain Foxy..."_

 **End of flashback**

The tablet nearly dropped and crashed to the floor at how shaky Mike's hands were. He suddenly jumped at hearing footsteps and seeing a figure in the hallway. Mike quickly regained his posture and slammed the door shut. A robotic feminine could be heard through the door. "Miiiiikkkkeeeeeeeeyyyyyy-"

He snapped.

"Go away! I fucking hate all you! Can't you just leave me alone!" He screamed as he slid to his knees...crying into his hands. He pulled his hat lower over his head to once again conceal the scars left on the outside, although the ones on the inside might never heal.

* * *

Jeremy awoke with a start, hearing the front door violently being slammed. Jeremy yawned "H-Hi mikey." He sleepily said. Mike made no reply other than a simplementation "Hi.". Jeremy jumped up and streched, careful not to wake Vincent.

He stalked over to Mike. "H-How was your first day at work?" He asked. Mike grumpily replied "Fine." Jeremy noticed something that he knew all too well...a tear-stricken face. Jeremy tried to comfort and cuddle Mike. "P-Please tell me." He whispered. Mike sighed, keeping his quiet.

Jeremy looked pained. They didn't notice a pair of pale shiny eyes staring at them. "It's a secret!" Vincent chirped myscheiviously.

Secrets...

Secrets to know...

Secrets to keep...

Secrets to tell...

Secrets to bury...

Secrets to spill...

Secrets to conceal...

Secrets, secrets, secrets...

The more you know...

The more you don't want to know...

The more to be curious about...

The more to not care about...

Secrets...

To shape, perhaps your destiny...

To have been formed in the past...

Secrets...

 **There! Done! Finished! Yes! Anyways...I hope you enjoyed the chapter leave a review of your thoughts on this chapter/story or ask a question and I will try my best to answer it in the next chapter, see you guys soon in the next chapter bye-bye!**


End file.
